boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Baraem
Baraem is a pre-school Arabic television channel. The channel caters for children between the ages of 3 and 6 years old, presenting programs specifically tailored for this age-group. History It started transmission January 16, 2009, and now broadcasts 17 hours daily. It is free to view on Hot Bird.Baraem's goal is to educate the young audience and guide their developing interaction with the surrounding world. The channel focuses on the early formative years of learning, with content to help develop social skills and intuition. The programs and the interactive website (baraem.tv) are also planned with parents, child-minders and kindergarten-teachers in mind, offering a range of innovative child-engaging ideas and techniques to help enhance the enjoyment and educational-value of the children's daily routine. Programming for older children is broadcast under the title: Jeem TV. Foundation Baraem is funded by Qatar Foundation for Education, Science and Community Development, and managed by Al Jazeera Children’s Channel (JCC). International Broadcast It airs in Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, Palestinian Territories, Egypt, Yemen, Oman, Kuwait, Iran, Iraq, Libya, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Somalia, Ethiopia, Niger, Mauritania, Senegal, Chad, Sudan, and Eritrea, most of the Arab World. It originally airs in Qatar, where its headquarters are located. Programming * 3rd and Bird * 64 Zoo Lane * Abadas * Am Moseleh * Amita of the Jungle * Animal Mechanicals * Antaje's Codehead Tales * Ava, Riko, Teo * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * The Backyardigans * Bali * Biba Barnyard * Bo on the Go! * Bob the Builder * Boo! * Boom and Reds * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Bumba * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot * Carefree Capers * City of Friends * Cuppatinis * Dinosaur Train * Dip and Dap * Dougie in Disguise * Draw with Piwi * Driver Dan's Story Train * Duda & Dada * Ella Bella Bingo * Everything's Rosie * Fafa * Fireman Sam * Frances * Franklin and Friends * Gazoon * Get Squiggling * Handy Manny * Gofrette * Guess with Jess * In the Night Garden... * Kemy * Let's Play Boomchiki Boom * Lost and Found * Louie * Jungle Junction * Loopdidoo * Lulu Vroumette * Lulu's Islands * Lulu Wa Marmar * Magic Wonderland * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Maya the Bee * ''Missy Mila: Twisted Tales'' * ''Moffels'' * Move and Play with Piwi * Move with Mimik * My Friend Rabbit * My Little Pony G3 * My Little Pony G3.5 * Nan Wa Lili * Nelly and Ceaser * ''Nepos Napos'' * Nina and the Neurons * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Olly the Little White Van * Pako Nouky Lola * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pocoyo * Poppy Cat * Pororo the Little Penguin * Punky * Ripples * Rob the Robot * Robocar Poli * SamSam * Sid the Science Kid * Soli and Mo's Nature Show * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * Timmy Time * Uki * Van Dogh * Waybuloo * The Wheels on the Bus * Wilbur * Wild Animal Baby Explorers * The Story of Piwi * The World of Piwi * The World of Piwi: Christmas Miracle * The World of Piwi: The Hidden Treasure * The WotWots * Travel with Piwi * YooHoo and Friends * Zigby * Zumbers Category:Channels Category:Channels in Qatar Category:Al Jazeera Category:Al Jazeera Media Networks Category:Al Jazeera Children's Channel Category:On/Off Interactive Contents Category:3D Animation Category:CGI Animation